


A Liger's Mask

by LadyAxisNeoluna



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: ...Cause Vergil high key wants grandchildren, Artificial Demon, Artificial Demon V, Comedic Misunderstanding, Daddy Vergil gives you permission to tap that goth boy ass son, Devil Arms - Freeform, Disguise, French Kissing, Implied/Referenced Incest, Internal Devils, Kitsune Theme, Love Confessions, M/M, Masks, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mentioned Functional Sex Shifting, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Beta Read, One for Sorrow Theme, Post-Canon, Pseudo-Incest, So V basically has Incubus/Succubus Biology, Soul Bond, Sparring, Tanabata Theme, V speaks in archaic formality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAxisNeoluna/pseuds/LadyAxisNeoluna
Summary: Nero first saw a mysterious man with dark robes, an ordinate odachi, and fox mask pass by his home everyday for nearly a week. He had an air of mystery to him that Nero couldn’t help but notice, but more so when he was surrounded by demons, and slaughtered them in the blink of an eye.Nero was curious to say the least, and oddly enamoured at the very worse. Why did this man seem familiar to him?Set in a divergent universe to “In Reverence of Life”.





	1. First Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would make more sense if you read "In Reverence of Life" and the top bit of "To Love and Protect Your Divine Image", but it's somewhat understandable even without it.
> 
> This "what if" was one path of taking that story and I like it too much not to post the general idea of it.
> 
> And like the other fic, I used creative liberties with some of content. (Mostly everything about Liger really.)

For Nero, it all started one early morning when a very notable man passed by his shared home with Kyrie and Nico.

The man in question didn't bother to cover himself with the white hoods traditionally worn by the denizens of Fortuna. By all accounts, he practically tried to stand out, yet somehow stayed elusive.

He had black shoulder length hair, wore dark navy Japanese styled clothing, a long odachi blade strapped to his back, bandages wrapped around his hands and neck, and a white fox mask that hid his face.

Nero first thought he was some odd sightseer since the incident with the Savior almost seven years ago, but for four days straight, the mysterious man passed by his home on the morning to the exact hour and minute.

'Was he new to the island?' Nero often wondered when the man passed by. Nero even asked around the shops and the inn if the man by his description lived in Fortuna. But they claimed that the man he described never visited them once or know where he lived.

By then, the mystery man occupied Nero's thoughts too often to be healthy, with Nico teasing him about some schoolboy crush he developed for the guy, and just pushing him to ask if the man was available.

Who knows really, but by the fifth morning, Nero wanted to get this mystery over and done with. He woke earlier and decided to meet up with this man by walking in the direction he always passes from.

Nero checked his watch to see that it was two minutes to the hour he would see this man, and looked onto the surroundings of the street.

The streets were still dark and cool, with no one walking it's cobble stoned ways.

But soon enough, the fox masked man came to view, but in turn, some Scarecrows appeared on site stalking him.

Nero's breath hitched and pupils contracted in panic. "Hey, watch out!" he called and ran to the man, his internal devil about to trigger before the man becomes a bloody corpse.

The scene felt as if time slowed around Nero when the dark robed man casually shrugged off his odachi and offhandedly plunged the sword, scabbard and all, through a Scarecrow's chest. He drew the sword from it's protective cover while said cover flew through the demon's chest cavity. In a blink of an eye, the swordsman rushed through and decapitated many in his line of sight, and at the last moment, he caught his scabbard after it planted through another unfortunate victim and became an ashen body.

Nero triggered state ceased to manifest and he stopped in his tracks. He looked on with both shock and even awe that the man managed to do such a feat.

The man carried the scabbard back and turned to more Scarecrows trying to swarm him. He began sweeping his blade in winding slashes and stepped through as if he was dancing to a rhythm of a theatrical play. He being a gleaming whirlwind and the blood of the demons spilling about like scattered flower petals.

When the masked man paused and flicked the blood off his blade, all the Scarecrows seemed to have collapsed to it's signal and into dust. He wiped the blade with a procured cloth within his sleeve; but instead of simply sheathing it, he push his theatrics further by casually tossing the precariously long blade in the air where it spun before it landed on point in it's scabbard without incident. He slowly turned his line of sight toward Nero. He made a quick sweeping look over at Nero as if to assess him.

"I thank you for your warning sir, but I have a long history of slaying demons." The man finally spoke. His voice had an attractive timber to it, but Nero caught an otherworldly echo in his voice, sign of a demonic heritage perhaps? "I apologize, but I need to go."

The man nodded to acknowledge his leave and tried to walk past Nero, and Nero deciding to let him leave, but the unconscious reflex at the last second stopped the man when Nero stepped and reached out to hold his shoulder. There was a beat where the masked man stood still with no sign of shrugging the hand away, whether it was by wordless annoyance or fear was not certain with Nero.

"I..." Nero paused and tried to think of how to proceed, "I wanted to ask your name?" He really had to kick himself for sounding so unsure.

Another beat of silence passed before the man chuckled, "Is that so? It is not my true name, but you may call me Liger."

"Liger..." Nero tried the name out before trailing off. A third beat followed the tense air before Nero consciously removed his hand from the man. "Oh, I'm Nero by the way."

Liger turned to Nero, and levelled his mask's face to as if they met eye to eye, "Well Nero, we may meet another time, as I make my rounds strictly to a schedule." His tone holding a calm, consummate patience.

"Right I'll...actually walk with you a bit, I was heading your direction when those Scarecrows ambushed you." Nero somewhat excused.

Liger tilted his head a tad as if he was skeptical, but didn't press, "Suit yourself." Liger proceeded to walk on with Nero beside him. It would appear to be a quiet walk on the outside, but internally for Liger was another matter.

'You know he would find out about you sooner or later, "Liger".' A voice dripped exasperation for the man's account. 'Again, I'll have to point out that you're being unnecessarily cryptic to Nero here.'

'He will find out, but not now.' Liger argued internally to his partner.

Nero slowed down before a building with Liger stopping with him. "Well this is my home and all so...I'll catch you around."

Liger smiled behind his mask. "Perhaps. I will see you, Nero." He greeted and walked on to his usual route.

Nero watched him leave again until he was out of sight. It was odd but he was getting a familiar feeling from the man in a way he felt around V months ago.

'Just why is this coming all of a sudden?' He wondered, only to dismiss the idea and walked back inside the house.

Unbeknownst Nero, Liger had a longing in his chest that still hasn't disappeared since he first saw Nero days ago, and probably won't fade for the foreseeable future.

"For now, I just need to guard him in the shadows, and await his father's return from hell." Liger told himself.

oOoOo

Nico's disappointed look said it all. "Really Nero? Is the guy really that intimidating?" Nico complained, her arms crossed and leaning against the couch armrest.

Nero rolled his eyes while he leaning into said couch, arms casually crossed as well. "Wouldn't it be a weird time to go up to a guy, right after he wiped out a bunch of Scarecrows just to get to know him?"

Nico scoffed to it, "Ya kiddin'? With our profession, that would be an ice breaker for a fun time to come. He's some kick ass demon slayer, you're...you, seems like a riot."

Really Nico doesn't make it the least bit easy for him does she? "Well I know he goes by the name "Liger". He's possibly demonic from the echo in his voice, but he hadn't done anything that would warrant an interrogation. So I'll leave him alone." Nero dismissed to some finality.

"But..." Nico dragging back the issue, "it sounds like you're still trying to solve the mystery of that foxy samurai looking guy of yours," Before Nero tried to deny it, Nico raised a hand to let herself finish. "and I personally think it's a healthy way to move on from what you could've had with V."

Nico wasn't blind to how either man seem to have this undeniable bond with each other that eventful day; chemistry was another word that defines it, but considering the truth of who V was based from and how he had to come back to himself...well it was heartbreaking in many ways.

"I..." Nero couldn't speak his mind this morning. On top of remembering V and the unknown status of his blood family still in hell somewhere, too many emotions were coming back to surface.

Having nothing to hear back with, Nico decided to excuse herself. "Well if you're not into this Liger guy in any way whatsoever, he would be a great client for my wares. Just pass that on to him." She stood and made her way to her workshop.

Nero lingered in his seat for some stretch of time before he decided to go back to his room. He sat on his bed and looked onto old photos from his childhood, ones as a knight for the Order, and a more recent photo from Nico during the Qliphoth incident.

It was a candid photo of him and V sitting together in the van, he was lounging back while watching V smile as he pet a content Shadow. Nero didn't expect to feel such a strong attachment to the man, a sense of camaraderie yes, but a crush? He can't even refute it with Nico.

His vision came into view of V's, or rather his father's book on his nightstand. He reached out and grabbed it, holding it out to examine it's aged but well maintained condition before he flipped to the opening page.

His father's name in beautiful inked cursive to carry the fact that V never meant to exist.

"You didn't mean to exist, and yet you helped him embrace his humanity." Nero mused sadly. "If we somehow meet again, I want you to know you have a home with me, V." He closed the book and set it aside.

He then thought back to Liger. 'And if Liger is some divine sign that I need to move on, then it won't hurt to get to know the guy.'

Nero flopped back on his bed, chuckling. "Nico won't ever let this go would she?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very into symbolism here. Any guesses on why I used Liger for a name? I have two in mind.


	2. Small Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I f-ing hated how I ended this chapter and had to add more to it. I hate dumb misunderstandings in relationships and shouldn't let any of you deal with it here.
> 
> I'll try to write longer chapters. I'm more of a oneshot type writer, so I'm just not great with long stories in general.

It was the next morning that Nero armed himself with his usual gear. The ambush from yesterday morning would have shaken him more, if it wasn't for Liger being adept at slaying lesser demons. But even then, Nero didn't want to push his luck with protecting someone.

His household with the girls became early risers by circumstance, so he, Nico, and especially Kyrie woke before the sun to prepare the day.

"Do you have everything you need Nero?" Kyrie asked him while setting the food down for breakfast.

Nero looked over himself with a mental checklist. "Feels that way, thanks for looking out for me Kyrie," he thanked her.

Nero loved Kyrie dearly, but from the trial and error of them pursuing a more romantic relationship, he and Kyrie found their relationship worked better as familial. For that, he'll always be grateful for her support and understanding, and she with him.

"Of course Nero," Kyrie returned, "so...this is your first date in a long time, excited?"

Nero groaned before taking a seat, "Kyrie not you too, I already have enough of that with Nico! Plus I'm just asking if I could join the guy."

Nico snorted in amusement. "Hey we both noticed how "in the clouds" you've been since the week started. We get on your case because we...uggh, care about you I guess."

"That's right," Kyrie agreed, "I would be around more to join the fun, if preparing the orphanage wasn't my priority every morning."

"And you're an angel for doing so Kyrie. So I'll make up for your absence," Nico praised.

Kyrie smiled. "Anyway, we need to start breakfast. I need to head out soon." And for that, Nero was thankful the ribbing stopped for the moment.

The three of them cleared the table before Kyrie wished him luck and left for work. And Nero double checked himself before heading out.

"Leave a note where you'll head out. Might get a call and we need to go for the hunt." Nico called. "And remember to use protection lover boy!"

"Will do and," Nero flipped the bird as he headed out, "on that last part." He closed the door to the garage.

Nero peered out and saw Liger heading close to his direction. He stepped out of the garage and stood out to him, with Liger walking to a stop.

"Nero, good morning to you." Liger greeted him in a formal yet warm tone.

Liger remembering his name really shouldn't be a big deal, but the white haired young man swore he was feeling flushed. "Liger, morning to ya too."

Liger made a brief sweeping look on Nero. "You're geared for a demon hunt I presume?"

Nero rubbed his nape nervously, "Kinda, I just wanted to cover my bases," he claimed. "the incident yesterday really shouldn't have happened with you."

Liger nodded. "That's understandable, thank you for your concern on my and everyone's behalf Nero."

"I was also hoping we...I could...join you on your rounds." Nero managed to ask without sounding unsure this time.

"Oh? Wouldn't I interrupt your work?" Liger inquired, crossing his arms.

Nero shrugged to this. "Business had been quiet this week, so it's fine. I'll have my business partner contact me if a new job happens."

Liger rested his chin on hand in contemplation. 'Would this be a good idea?'

His internal companion pitched in. 'I mean you just go wander around Fortuna all day slaying stray demons after training. Having Nero here would be a good change of pace, plus...don't deny you wanted to spend time with him "Liger".' He teased in finality.

'That I won't deny.' Liger answered the familiar, he relaxed after the consideration. "If it's no issue, then I'll welcome your company."

"Great!" Nero almost sounded relieved. "So where do you usually go this early?" He asked.

Liger looked out to the general horizon of his route. "I head to the shoreline to both train and relax."

"And here I thought you were late for some employer yesterday." Nero jested.

"Depends on how you perceive it, I am keeping my eye out for someone important." Liger mentioned and motioned Nero to follow. "It's best we move forward."

Nero quickly left a note out and followed the still mysterious man to his errand.

The morning light started to peak in for Fortuna, and the streets still carried a calm atmosphere.

There was a stretch of silence where either man just minded the other's presence. Nero decided to make small talk. "So Liger, are you new to Fortuna?"

"Hmm..." Nero thought his question was brushed off, until Liger answered. "I've been to Fortuna a long time ago, perhaps before you were born."

Nero grimaced at what that implied. "You make yourself sound like an old man, don't tell me you're old enough to be my father."

Liger chuckled. "Age is a funny concept. Experience and turmoil wears on your soul, with each day akin to a year at times." He started vaguely. "But be at ease, if I assume you're still in your early to mid twenty's, I'm at the very most twelve years older at thirty-two." Liger picked up the sigh of relief his companion tried to ease slowly. "Is my age a problem for some reason?"

"No it's just...forget it, it was an awkward incident some time ago." Nero excused himself and Liger didn't pry.

It was another quiet stretch of time before Liger decided to clue in. "Do you mind if I ask about yourself?" Liger eased.

"As long as it isn't too embarrassing, sure." Nero still prepared for the worse in either case.

Liger still kept his smile hidden, "...What personally drives you to fight?"

"My reason to fight?" Nero pleasantly surprised on the question, rubbing his nape. "It's not hard to think about, but I fight because I have people I love and want to protect with all I could," He then clenched his fist at the recollections. "I've lost some people precious to me, but it would taint their memory if my mind was focused on being apathetic to the shit the happens all the time. All I could do is live on for their sake and mine."

Liger really couldn't be any prouder of the young man. 'If you hear your son right now. He would be putting you to shame at his age.'

"I'm glad that drives you, Nero." Liger praised, forgoing to hide his joy. "I've had many reasons to fight in my life, but my reason to fight now could be either noble or selfish."

"Why do you fight then?" Nero decided to bite.

"Because of love." Liger started simply, but it had an impact for Nero to clue in. "When I was given the chance, I chose to devote both my life and my heart for a man I love with all of my being. I chose to become demonic for his sake."

His words were true to him, but Liger's features hid this devoted love to oblivion.

With it being said, Nero felt his own heart sinking to this truth. 'I never had a chance, did I?'

"...He must be incredibly special to you." Nero tried not to sound despondent with his tone, but failed to.

Liger didn't miss this, and felt confused on why Nero became this way. 'What did I say to upset him?'

'Oh you're very lucky I'm here to give you emotional support, or you'll be walking in circles over this.' His mental companion complained. 'You're laying yourself too thick with that indirect confession and Nero's...well the guy's chances to serenade you are flubbed!'

Liger was fortunate he had a mask, or else his face would give away his flustered state. 'Serenade me? Griffon, do you even hear yourself?'

'Oh all the time, Liger. Or should I finally say Vitale?' Griffon teased the man. 'He's interested in you V.V, I'll bet my beak on it. Remember, you're not Vergil or anyone blood related to his family. Any attraction you have with Nero isn't something bad. Now go show you're interested back, in a more direct way this time!'

From the continued silence during his mental conversation with Griffon, Vitale made an aside glance at Nero trying to focus his energy on their destination than to be relaxed around his company, so Griffon's sense with his actions had some credence to it.

"Nero?" Vitale started again with him, hoping he could bridge something more amicable between them.

The part devil looked to him, still trying to keep his disappointment in check. "Yeah?"

"I..." Vitale didn't even try to hide his nervousness, though thankful that his demonic side helped mask his voice. "I've...found you to be a very attractive man, ever since I first saw you."

Whatever disappointment Nero had in him, whip lashed to stunned flattery. Really this man must love to string with his emotions. "Y-you do?"

Vitale chucked from Nero's adorable stutter. "Oh I very much do." Vitale deciding to be bolder and more flirtatious with his tone. "I've seen you long before going my usual route, and I've tried my hardest to steal glances your way while passing by."

Yeah Nero felt like the universe was just playing with him. "You've been passing by my home just to steal glances at me?"

"I do scout the island for any stray influxes of demons that come about, though seeing you every morning does my day brighter." Vitale claimed with fondness, internally hoping he wasn't wrong with this mutual attraction.

If Nero swore he was red before, he might look like a boiled lobster at the moment. "I've...been wondering about you ever since you came here. I've tried not to compare, but you've reminded me of someone I've loved and lost too soon." He finally admitted.

Vitale's heart skipped at the mention. "...He's one of the people you want to honour the memory of I assume?"

"Yeah, his name's V. He loved to read William Blake's poetry, really mysterious and cryptic most of the time. But he was determined and thoughtful, and saw through a tough situation knowing full well he wouldn't last any longer..." Nero told him. "I loved him, even knowing who he truly was at the end of his life, I haven't stopped loving him. I just didn't have the chance to tell him that."

Vitale's heart sang from the other man's confession, 'Nero loves me...'

Griffon made an explosion sound within Vitale's mind. 'Well this is mind-blowing news isn't it? Can we stop this charade now?'

Before Vitale responded to his familiar, Nero let out a frustrated groan. "I'm really sorry. You're the one telling me you find me attractive, and I'm just telling you about some past hangups. You're attractive the way you are Liger, that's what I'm trying to say."

Vitale chuckled, "The feeling is mutual then, we find each other appealing." he summed.

"I guess we do," Nero agreed, smiling, "I do have to ask, is there a reason you wear that mask all the time?"

Vitale touched the painted guise, "I have two reasons actually, my demonic features would cause others to become wary and fearful if I do not wear it. It's a precaution I use to avoid trouble if be."

"And the other?"

"I...will tell you tomorrow. It is nothing severe, just think of it as a pleasant surprise." Vitale claimed.

Nero chuckled. "Still being cryptic are you? Well I've grown to be a patient guy, so the anticipation would just have to tide me over."

"I could give you a sample right now," Vitale allured. He stopped Nero and promptly backed him to the nearest building wall, causing a small grunt out of Nero and metallic clink of Red Queen against the surface.

Boldly, Vitale shifted his mask enough to uncover his lips. He tilted Nero's face enough for him to place a sweet yet sinfully lingering kiss against the crook of Nero's neck, causing the white haired man's breath to hitch and let out a pleased sigh. For a brief moment, Nero could feel the strength of the other man's body against his, and unique musk on his skin promising indulgence.

Reluctantly, Vitale pulled away with a mischievous smile before he readjusted his mask back. "Will that test your patience?"

Nero gave his own smirk."You're being more devil than man right now," Nero accused playfully, "but you'll still be worth the wait."

"Oh I will be, and more," Vitale promised, tracing on the other's pulse point, "but I feel we are losing pace to the shoreline. It's best we hurry." He completely back away and started to walk on ahead.

"Right behind you," Nero dusted himself off before following his potential lover to their stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing Griffon in this, he makes a great commentary character.


	3. In a Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I actually updated this. Really reminds me why I never write chaptered stories at all. (Updating trouble and all).
> 
> But yay, here it is.

The sea air of Fortuna invigorated the senses. The winds coming inland had a briny tang to it and the call of seabirds liven the secluded beach.

Nero knew this area well in his youth. When he could, he went out far from the island's outskirts to give his mind a break from training, or other duties the Order needed from him. He didn't tell Kyrie or Credo that he went here, so he had a sanctuary all to himself.

It was far off any obvious pathway, so it was a wonder to Nero how Liger found the area.

"So Liger, what do you usually do to train?" Nero asked, cradling his head back while taking in the beautiful view of the shore.

Vitale shrugged off his odachi and to Nero's surprise, the sword transformed into two sheathed blades in either hand, a more reasonably sized katana and a shorter wakizashi. "The basics of course. I am confident in my skills, but it's never a fool's errand to strengthen and refine the fundamentals."

"Oh, confident yet levelheaded of you; are you trying to charm me?" Nero flirted.

Vitale chuckled, "It was not my intent, but I don't mind receiving your attention in any case."

Nero raised a playfully skeptical brow before he eyed the transformed weapon, "The weapon you're carrying, is it a Devil Arm by chance?"

Vitale held up the blades, "That it is. The Devil Arm, Tanabata."

Nero stepped in to closely examine the weapons, each blade guard had an etching of an ordinate magpie. With the katana sheath having five more birds and the wakizashi with three.

"I vaguely remember the name." Nero started. "I've read it's the day where two lovers can only reunite once a year with a bridge of magpies, because they fell in love and married, but neglected their duties."

"The very same one," Vitale voice expressing delight in the other's familiarity, only to have a tone of melancholy. "As wonderful as love is, it is something that cannot forgo one's duties long term. The weapon is a reflection of that, when the blade Hikoboshi and the sheath Orihime reluctantly part from one another, they become a powerful means to attack and protect. I should know, this weapon was forged from my own blood and bones."

Nero felt ill at the idea. "You created a Devil Arm with parts of your own body?!"

Vitale nodded, "Yes, as grotesque as the process sounds, my body is no longer human in any degree and can regenerate. But fret not dear Nero, my body does not suffer from the process."

The endearment would normally make Nero flushed, but it was off set with the idea that Liger did something severe as self mutilation to his body. "Still, I can't help but be uneasy about it. Demonic or not, it would have been traumatizing for someone once human." Nero looked at the other meaningfully, "Are you...okay overall?"

It was simple question, but it couldn't be understated how long Vitale ever heard some ask him this. "Nero..." the tone wasn't scolding in the least, more akin to flattered joy.

Vitale hooked his blades to his waist before he reached out to hold Nero's right hand in both of his, causing Nero to look embarrassed. "Yes, I am used to physical harm and it's not harrowing in the least." Vitale squeezed the hand, "I am thankful for your concern, you have a noble heart that any would cherish."

"Of course." Nero grasped the bandage wrapped hand back. "I mean it took time for me to come to grips with having demon blood, and people deal with it differently."

Vitale nodded, "Well what better to test our adaptation and skill than by sparring?"

Nero smirked at the idea, taking his hand back, "I've been curious to fight someone as resilient as I am."

"I return the feeling." Vitale voiced appreciative, "Any ground rules to consider?"

Nero thought for a moment, "Something simple, our bladed weapons and demon strength only. Whomever makes the other yield, wins the round."

"Sounds fair, we do need a signal of when to start." Vitale mentioned.

Nero procured a coin and held it, "Let's flip a coin, whoever wins calls when we start. I'll let you flip and I call to be fair." Nero handed it over.

Vitale checked both sides to indicate it's legitimacy, "Alright then." He proceeded to flip.

"Heads." Nero called, watching the coin spin in the air.

Vitale snatched it in it's spin and flipped it once more before showing the result, "It's heads."

"Alright so I can call when, whoever yields get to call the next." Nero claimed.

"At your say." Vitale said with no argument, he walked a good distance for the spar.

There was silence between both men before they readied themselves.

"Three...two...one...go!" The image in front of Nero blurred and faded, but before he could even react, a dull edge rested at his nape.

"Yield." Vitale stated coldly.

An oddly pleasant chill ran through Nero's body at the unexpected danger for himself; the devil in him...was very much enamoured, he sighed, "I yield." He felt the blade lift from his skin and the sound of it sheathing back. "That was a nice surprise."

"It would be a disservice to you if I didn't take this seriously." Vitale said with underlying flirtation.

Nero turned to the other, "Then I think I payed you a disservice for not triggering, you did claim you're a full demon." Nero's eye colour shifted to gold irises and black sclera, "My next loss is all on me."

The other's partial trigger almost made Vitale purr, but managed to withhold himself, "We'll see."

The two of them returned to their respective places and faced each other in a readied stance.

"Three...two...one..." Nero paused in a feint on movement, "Go!"

Nero's killer instinct went on high, when his heightened senses caught the trailing blur from Vitale's charge and parried the wakizashi from going at his throat with Red Queen, locking it in place.

Nero added more pressure on his blade to extend the stalemate, keeping the other man occupied for an opening.

"Not bad." Vitale complimented.

Nero grinned and sent a wink, pressing a blunt edge of a second blade in his right hand, causing Vitale to freeze, it was his katana.

"Yield." Nero said playfully, while still putting pressure of both blades in his grasp.

After Vitale heard it, he couldn't help but chuckle, "I yield." Shortly, the two ended their blade lock and Nero presented the other half of Tanabata to Vitale.

"Thought you would notice I prefer my left hand." Nero mentioned. "Though I took a gamble of seizing your Devil Arm knowing it might reject me."

"And it paid off for you." Vitale voiced without resentment, "Pragmatism is something I failed to account."

Nero smirked, "Well I assumed you're the type to prefer finesse over force, so adapting to you is something I need to work on. Best out of seven?" he offered.

"I would love nothing more." Vitale agreed.

oOoOo

The two men fought three more times, exchanging victories in razor edge fashion, to the fifth match somehow managing a stalemate tie.

All around them, the sand of the secluded beach looked more like an assault from an invading army took place.

"This is a most fun I've had in awhile." Nero praised, somewhat catching his breath.

"I share that sentiment," Vitale praised, "It's been...years since I've sparred this intensely." he mentioned, his voice trailed forlorn.

Nero caught this, "Are you usually this...reserved with people?"

Vitale nodded his head, "I've always kept to myself. I've kept civil, but struggled to be openhearted, it's given with a life having connection to demons."

Nero pressed his lips to a thin line for a moment, and blew a slow breath, "I can relate to that."

"As any descendant of Sparda, it seems like a family curse." Vitale said humorlessly.

Nero started to dread where this was going, "Are you related to Sparda?" If he was, Nero swore his love life was cursed from his very birth.

But thankfully for Nero, Vitale shook his head no, "I'm merely familiar with one of his sons. He went by the name Gilver for a time, but his true name being Vergil." Vitale tilted his head, "When I first saw you, I assumed you are related to him, you both bear a great resemblance."

"How do you know him then?" Nero inquired, avoiding the question until he knew what his father was to the other man.

Vitale rested a hand by his katana's handle, "We had the same swordsmaster for a time. I was but a frail bodied child with a keen eye for technique when he came to further hone his skills. I remembered how callous and driven he was with his craft. Of what little words he spoke, amounted to rid any imperfection from himself, as his means to become the best, the strongest..."

Vitale tightened his grip, "At the time, I've understood that thought process, but I had trouble wholeheartedly committing to what it entailed. I...I didn't want to abandon the ability to form connections, to be able to love and be close to someone."

From all what Liger told him, Nero surmised the mounting evidence to a very unfortunate conclusion, "Was Vergil...the man you loved?"

Vitale practically doubled over and retched from hearing it, genuinely surprised that it came to that conclusion with Nero, "By god, no! Far from it!" he voiced, feeling red faced from embarrassment and ill at the idea.

It didn't help that Griffon started hysterically laughing within his mind, 'Oh this is just rich! It's really on you, V.V. I would be on a similar boat if I was him. You narcissist!'

Vitale for once in his brief life, wanted to somehow decapitate and bury his head somewhere to hide how embarrassed he felt.

From the strong and unexpected reaction on the other man's part, Nero tried to muffle his laugh, "Well sorry I went there then. It just seemed to make sense in my head."

Vitale calmed and composed himself after, "And it is not the case, in any level. Vergil had a lasting philosophy that I couldn't argue, but it wasn't until I met...well...Blake that I had someone I wanted to protect."

"Blake?" Nero questioned about the familiar name.

"A Blake of a different person to the poet you mentioned." Vitale said to some internal amusement. "The Blake I love is a dear friend of mine."

"So...Blake is just a friend..." Nero tried not to sound too hopeful with his chances, but with all the twists in his reasoning, he's not sure anymore.

Vitale knew he was being round about with Nero, and his lies of omission were becoming more tangled, but he knew now that making up vague hypothetical lovers was a horrible mistake. "Yes, he is dear to me and someone I would sacrifice a lot for, but my relationship with him is not romantic or sexual in nature."

"I see..." Nero nodded to this, smiling a bit "well, where do we fall in line?"

"I've been bold when I mentioned my physical attraction with you," Vitale placed a hand over his own heart, "and I'm not opposed with us being more...as lovers in both body and soul, if you'll have me."

Hearing this admittance, Nero's gaze on him became hooded, "God, I really want to kiss you right now."

Vitale laughed, "As do I." He touched his mask, contesting a decision, "If...you keep your eyes closed while I'm unmasked, I wouldn't oppose to it."

"What if I peaked? Would I suddenly turn to stone or something?" Nero half-joked.

"Thankfully nothing of that sort," Vitale began, only for his tone to change, "you would see a partially demonic face, but I'm self conscious of how you would react upon seeing it..."

Hearing this, Nero briefly glanced down to his now human right arm, the memory of it's previously demonic appearance reminding him of that uncertainty, "I...understand." Nero offered a welcoming smile, "I'll keep my eyes closed, until you tell me when."

"I'm...so sorry for being like this." Vitale said in earnest.

"Don't be. Now...," Nero closed his eyes and relaxed, "ready when you are."

Vitale looked at Nero with a nervous and longing heart. The fear of the other seeing his true self tugging in his subconscious, but his desire to show Nero how much he loved and missed him helped rein that fear.

He removed the mask and slowly stepped into Nero's space to heed his anticipation.

"Nero..." Vitale spoke without the mask's hindrance, clearer and no less alluring. He leaning in and gently pressed his lips onto the other, his intention being chaste. But an unexpected thing happened with Nero.

A growl; a deep, rolling, purr-like growl resounded within Nero's chest. It didn't sound anything human and caught Vitale by surprise.

The intimate proximity with Liger started to rouse the more primal side of Nero, the urge of his devil to claim the other man as his.

Nero boldly reached and held Vitale's back and darted his tongue pass the dark haired man's lips. His senses took in the taste of the other, grazing notable fangs before his tongue met it's match.

Vitale couldn't keep himself from purring in response to Nero being so assertive, his own internal devil languishing to the idea that a descendant of the Legendary Dark Knight was considering them to be a potential mate. With Vitale's more human side just heady that the man he loves, desires him in a visceral manner as he returned the kiss.

'So warm. Enticing...' Nero internally praised. Vitale's taste and scent communicated how strong, healthy and potent the man was, and Nero's devil determined him to be a perfect mate, an extremely powerful devil that only a fool would pass up.

Nero's body transformed into it's triggered state and pulled away from the heated kiss, only enough to crane over to Vitale's right shoulder, his spectral azure wings shrouding and embracing the man he desired.

The sudden transformation brought Vitale back from the passionate haze. "Nero?" he asked, his own body felt warmer, knowing this instinct to exist with some higher demons. Devils that create lasting pair bonds as a means to survive but also a means to bear powerful progeny that could endure even the harshest parts of hell. With Nero being a quarter devil, Vitale didn't anticipate that it could even manifest.

He didn't try to pull away, but he needed Nero to gain control again. "Nero, you need to rein yourself back."

The navy scaled devil held him tighter, as if fearing the other would flee. "Please...be mine," the devil's similarly echoed voice uttered against Vitale's shoulder, nuzzling to some appeasement for him. "You are potent, but you can choose to be fertile to bear children. It would be my honour to protect and love you if you have me as your mate."

Vitale felt more heated at the devil's own intimate declaration, and that it could tell his uniquely formed biology. 'How does he know I could?' Vitale thought, slightly mortified.

'...Well' Griffon decided to drop in the intimate situation, 'the ritual you were created with was sophisticated enough to warrant different demonic abilities such as changing your...equipment at will. With demons specializing in the realm of lust, it has a distinct enough signature.'

When Nero's devil didn't hear a response, he let out a soft despondent growl that brought Vitale back to the present, "What must I do to earn your favor? Do I need to cull more powerful demons to keep you safe?"

Even with his more demonic side, Vitale felt happy Nero still had a protective disposition. He shifted himself to returned the blue devil's strong hold with his own. "You don't need to do such, Nero. I already love you, and I wouldn't give this love up for anything." His voice gentle with assurance.

"Then you accept my claim?" Nero's devil practically rumbled in happiness.

Vitale laughed lightly at the endearing response, he made his own nuzzling motion "I will let you lay your claim on me, however" He felt the devil slightly stiffen with the condition, "you need to come back with your human side. I feel...it's time both man and devil as one to learn who they claimed as theirs."

The devil thought over it for a moment before answering, "I promise to do so," the devil agreed.

"Then let me loosen my robes for your mark." Vitale felt Nero relax his hold for him to pull his kimono and haori, and bare the juncture of the bandaged covered neck and shoulder.

The devil finally opened his eyes to look onto the area of his claim, noticing the bandages covering his prize, he lightly growled in displeasure, but soon enough he used his razor sharp talons to cleanly cut and strip the silken gauze off, revealing some tattoo -like marks. He ignored what they signified for the moment, before he took the time to place a kiss on the area, as if to say sorry for inflicting the coming pain and proceeded to bare his razored fangs and sink them onto the area.

The pain of the bite would leave a human screaming in great distress, but being a fully demonic being, Vitale only expressed a slight wince, as if prick by a needle.

Soon enough, the devil withdrew his fangs and lapped on the mark to help heal it's scarring. The devil gave one last pleased purr before willingly detriggering.

In his returned state of awareness and control, Nero suddenly drew himself back. "Liger-" Nero began, only for his word to fall into confusion and disbelief. The similarly demonic looking gold irises, black sclera-ed eyes and black marking surrounding them didn't deter who the unmasked man was.

"V?" Nero almost couldn't believe his eyes.

Placing his hand on the tender area of his mark, Vitale willed himself from his partially triggered state, and gazed back at Nero with familiar green eyes, "It's...been a long time meeting face to face, Nero."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The magpies on each sword for Tanabata actually have a meaning. It's inspired by the nursery rhyme "One for Sorrow".
> 
> "One for sorrow,  
> Two for joy,  
> Three for a girl,  
> Four for a boy,  
> Five for silver,  
> Six for gold,  
> Seven for a secret,  
> Never to be told.  
> Eight for a wish,  
> Nine for a kiss,  
> Ten for a bird,  
> You must not miss."
> 
> Each blade had one magpie on the guard representing sorrow.  
> The wakizashi having three representing the girl being Orihime/Kyrie.  
> The katana having five represents the silver associated with Nero's hair.  
> When together, the odachi has two magpies on the guard representing joy, and the eight in total on the sheath being a wish, like the wishes hung on the trees during the Tanabata festival.
> 
> Felt I had to mention this bit.
> 
> I was tempted for this to end in a more angsty note actually, but it went to this direction instead.
> 
> Also this is the first time I've ever used the mating bite trope in a story. A delayed milestone for me. XD


	4. Welcome Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, never again do I write chaptered stories. I just wanted to wrap this up and forget it cause I couldn't write anything properly.
> 
> It's over and done with for me, and hope this ending turned out okay with you guys.
> 
> Thanks for sticking around with it.

There was a stretched out beat where neither of them said a word, as if they tried to come to a stable present.

Nero felt more conscious of his erratic heart, his emotions becoming layered with confusion, dread and oddly, a cautious longing. He further stepped away from "V" as a measure of keeping himself from doing something he'll regret.

Vitale noticed this, and guilt became more evident on his face, "I have a lot to explain to you, Nero." His hand clutching over his mating mark.

Nero's attention focused on the mark for a moment and his more demonic instincts lapping to the surface, desiring to give affection to his new mate, but Nero reluctantly reined it. He gave a scrutinizing look at the supposed doppelganger of the man he loved.

"Who are you really?" Nero sounded low as if cautious. The gaze the other man gave broke his heart, but he steeled himself for the worse outcome.

"I...I am Vitale Veritus, an artificial demon sent by Vergil to watch over you a week since." Vitale introduced.

Nero felt his breath hitch, "My father sent you?"

"...Yes." Vitale answered simply. He removed his hand from the mark and let it rest by his sword's guard.

' **...Do you dislike our mate?'**  Nero's devil asked forlorn.  **'He loves us. Bearing another devil's mark is not taken lightly, he has more to lose.'**

'What do you mean?' Nero asked his devil.

The months that followed being able to use his Devil Trigger, Nero manifested a stronger demonic instinct that had his own sentience. He asked Trish about it and she claimed that devils of all classes have them in some degree, but more dangerous with part demons since there was a larger disconnect with human morality and demon instinct. Dante and Vergil being able to be in tuned with their human and demon halves was a feat on itself, and Nero's own case testing this theory if Sparda's blood was a factor to it.

Luckily, there wasn't a serious incident regarding his devil since he properly manifested, but that was until today when his devil suddenly seized control when he and "V" kissed.

' **The mark is not just for show, it is a willing curse he let on himself. As a full demon, he is more susceptible to being harmed by us than with other demons if we do not bear his mark in return. If our sire sent him to harm us, his means of doing so are illogical.'** The devil explained, only to sound sullen.  **'I would gladly bear his mark as he does with ours, but he wants both of us to consent to it, acknowledge it.'**

'We still need to know why he's here.' Nero argued, 'Whoever he is, this secrecy isn't winning me over.'

"If that's the case, why would he send you here? What does he gain from it? ...Why do you look like V?" Confusion mounting with each question Nero uttered.

'I've hurt you didn't I? When I vowed to protect you.' Vitale scolded himself, his gaze still bearing this tumult. 'Still, dwelling on this won't help us move forward.'

"It may seem unbelievable Nero, but your father is proud of you." Vitale started earnestly.

Nero scoffed. "That does sound unbelievable..." he stated, voice trailing a lingering bitterness. "I thought him as the type to bluntly say what he thinks of someone."

Vitale sighed in amusement, "I partially agree, Vergil normally wouldn't care what others think of him. But...he hides his desire to connect with the ones he cares about. He's still stubborn about it, but behind that his heart exists."

Vitale then placed a hand over his heart, "I'm living proof of that because...I am V; your father housed my dormant but independent consciousness to become an artificial demon. To protect you, but also because Vergil knew I love you, in a means different from how he loves you as his son."

Nero wanted to keep his skepticism, but his chest involuntarily purred at the news. The hope in him wanted to mend tentative threads, that this demon is the man he loved and not a convincing shadow that would cruelly stab him though his heart once he opened it.

The part devil walked up to V, or now Vitale, and gingerly reached out to cup the man's face, with Vitale's eyes widening from the tender gesture. Nero scrutinized over the beautiful features he never had the privilege to admire unabashedly, pale and delicate but much healthier that before, and vivid green eyes that could draw anyone in their spell. He saw Vitale tentatively smile at him, eyes hooded and yearning for him.

"Tell me..." Nero paused on his question, "tell me something that V and I would know."

Vitale wanted nothing more than to do so, "The first time we met as Nero and V, I snuck through your hospital room window here in Fortuna, I recruited you to help defeat Urizen."

He saw the doubt within Nero start to wear, and Vitale still continued, "I've confined to you the desire to be "protected and loved" but all I had was to survive above all..."

Vitale's gaze stayed on Nero and didn't notice the hand leave his face, "There was only one copy of a photo that Nico took of us with Shadow, I used it as a bookmark to the poem, "The Divine Image"-." His words were interrupted when Nero embraced him as if his life depended on it, causing Vitale's breath to hitch in another surprise.

Nero swore he was close to breaking down in tears, relief and happiness flooding within him, "So you're V? You're really my V?"

Recovering from the suddenness, Vitale's heart wanted to soar, 'To be Nero's...' The idea of it was a dream to hear for Vitale, he held Nero in assurance, "I am Nero, and I didn't help my situation when you did nothing but connect with me, even before knowing who I actually was." His heart fell to this guilt, "I was being so cryptic and irrational with you."

Nero heard this and wanted to understand, "You were that afraid of being shunned away by me?"

Vitale clutched Nero's back, "I was, but I should have known better than assume you a callous person." he then sighed to an idea, "Once Vergil and Dante come back from hell, I almost dread Vergil chiding me over this bout of cowardice..."

Nero chuckled, "Well there's no use for me getting upset on top of this, you've beaten yourselves up on this ad nauseam."

"If it isn't by words, he'll be sure to test my combat prowess to near death as a lesson." Vitale stated with no jest.

Before Nero added anything, his devil interrupted him. ' **Let him mark us!** ' his devil urged in his head. ' **Vitale, our mate has returned to us. It is a joyous occasion to officially reciprocate this bond.** '

'Okay, okay, I'll do it before you get anymore excitable.' Nero lightly scolded his devil. "V...tale?"

"Hmm?" Vitale hummed in acknowledgement.

"My devil had been urging for you to mark me back." Nero pulled away to face him, "He filled me in on it's penalty for you."

Vitale pressed his lips in thought before nodding, "The mark I received from you is half of a demon's mating bond. it's akin to sealing a marriage contract but much harder to annul once reciprocated and completed."

Nero blushed from hearing this, "So this is like a demon's equivalent of marriage? And you accepted my proposal?"

Vitale again nodded, his pale skin failing to hide his own flushed features, "I have, it's a primal and powerful practice for some higher demons, to the point it became ingrained within their nature. High in risk and reward; independence and pride for a demon is everything to them, but it will be sacrificed in a co-dependent bond, becoming stronger from drawing each other's strengths and insuring offspring being more powerful and adaptive in hell."

Nero...definitely overheard his demon talking about Vitale being capable of bearing children, "So...about having kids. Could you...really?"

Vitale looked down awkwardly, almost shy at that expectation, "Yes, the way I was created accounted me being able to change physical and biological sex at will. Vergil...was covering the prospect of you starting a family and having biological grandchildren however it would happen."

"Oh god," Nero face knitting up at the idea, he really didn't want to think his father was this invasive regarding his sex life.

"Quite." Vitale agreed, but slightly amused, "Though if you ever want children, we have that option to conceive them."

But then again, having the opportunity of a family with Vitale sounded like a dream, that half of both of them are what made their children who they were. He wanted to have that life with him.

"I would love to have that someday with you Vitale." Nero said, seeing Vitale smile at his words. Nero unzipped his jacket and then pulled the collar of his shirt to expose his neck, "So mark me as well, then we can start this new life together."

As much as Vitale wanted to complete the bond, he wanted to give Nero a final out if he was in any way unsure, "Are you absolutely certain? This bond is difficult if not impossible to break out off."

Nero looked especially determined, "I've never been as certain as I am right now. I know there'll be a lot of good and bad coming out with it, but you're worth the risk Vitale, I love you."

"Then...it would be my honour to claim you as my mate, my love." Vitale endeared as he partially triggered. He kissed the juncture like Nero's devil did for him, before he sunk his fangs into the area. He heard Nero hiss from it but nothing else more distressing.

Once he removed himself, the connection of their mating bond tethered them, as if their souls became one and ever reaching to complete the other. Vitale detriggered after.

Nero touched his tender mark, feeling almost euphoric from the bond's warmth, "So this is what a mating bond feels like? I feel more drawn to you."

Vitale smiled and gently kissed Nero's lips, moving to nuzzle against his collar, purring content. "As am I, but in times of critical injury or great mental distress, either of us would know when the other is in that state. This bond is new to us and would take time to get used to."

Nero held him and purred in his own contentment, "I got the feeling it would have these bumps, but you already know my family as the too stubborn to give up type."

Vitale laughed, "Indeed you are."

Griffon, Shadow and even Nightmare suddenly appeared behind Vitale causing his black hair to show it's true snow white color. "Well then, great you two finally got together. Was getting antsy behind the bandages." Griffon stated.

"Oh you three. Good to have you back." Nero greeted the three demon familiars.

"The fact you two aren't lost and miscommunicating with V.V.'s vague wording was my doing." The demonic bird complained. "So you two kinda owe me a flavor."

"I will do so Griffon, you've been a great help throughout this morning." Vitale thanked his companion.

Griffon puffed up his chest in pride, "You know I'm the best." He then pointed his wing to a direction, "And with this settled, the three of us will scout Mitis Forest for you. So...enjoy your time together, we'll be back later today." Griffon said for the familiars before they headed to the forest's direction.

Nero looked back to Vitale, "Then I guess we should head back."

"No need, I have a shortcut." Vitale stated. He drew Tanabata's katana and proceeded to slash up a portal for them.

"You could create portals?" Nero asked.

Vitale nodded, "I can, they aren't are powerful as Yamato's, but they can cover a vast distance themselves. Shall we?" He stepped through the portal with Nero following, and soon enough they stepped to the familiar sight of their home.

When Vitale first entered the house and met with Nico, she merely shifted her gaze between the two demonic men and raising knowing brows, and actually hugged Vitale to say "welcome back".

They stayed around the day chatting about the anything relevant since the Qliphoth incident, the status of the human realm, and the Sons of Sparda. Demon activity was still prevalent, but contained well enough with the demon hunters at hand, mad occultists trying to carry out opening portals not withstanding.

The twin half-demons in question were both were doing well if not thriving in Hell, Vitale claiming they're still looking into prevalent areas that could breach the human world and reinforcing them, as well as having frequent sparing matches to keep their killing edge and sibling rivalry alive and well.

Looking at Nero, Vitale assured his mate that they will come back, and it isn't an eternal duty they let on themselves. Vergil in particular was uncertain of how to approach Nero since their relationship wasn't built on the sturdiest foundation, and Vitale disclosed that he and Vergil shared the innate fear that nothing positive would ever come out of it.

It would take time, but Vitale wanted Nero, Vergil, and Dante to be able to connect amicably; he would help mediate this if it meant Nero has this side of his family to depend on.

Time flew by and soon it it was late afternoon. Vitale sensed his familiars coming nearer but in a more casual pace, as if they were all grounded. The doorbell rang and Vitale heard Nero call that he'd get it, only for Nero to shortly call Vitale that his familiars are back.

Casually going to the door, Vitale crossed his arms at the company, "Showing off your humanoid forms I see."

The three people in question were are all attractive individuals. A man with dark navy, slicked back hair, golden irises, dressed in business casual suit. A second man had straight black hair, boyish swept bangs, striking ruby irises, and attire that could be described as 'military goth'. The last one looked like a young child just reaching his companions mid-sternum, having straight chin length black hair, irises a glowing lavender, and dressed in what would look similar to black choir robes.

The golden eyed man decided to answer, "Better than scaring anyone from our usual look, V.V." His voice coming off smooth. "Nothing major came up from the usual grounds, so hope you made good use of the day with lover boy here." And thumbed to Nero.

"Oh great, more teasing on my account," Nero snarked, only to smile knowingly while summoning a tome at hand, "though you might watch it Griffon, V gave me Devil Arm Veritus to make your life a  _bit_  harder if you run your mouth too much."

Griffon's pupils contracted in fear, "Oh V, you didn't!"

Vitale shrugged, almost nonchalant, "I did, having access to demonic contracts I make or subdue is an asset my mate should have for his arsenal Griffon." He looked to all of them, "So you all play nice."

Shadow bowed regally, "I will do my best to assist Nero, master Vitale."

Nightmare with a gentle yet stoic demeanour, nodded, "I...will give my all."

After a slight pause and tired groan, Griffon relented, "Ugg, just don't go too zap happy on my account."

Nero nodded, "I won't. You three have been loyal to the end with V and my dad, and I would extend the courtesy to have your backs."

Vitale smiled, "Good to hear." The devil called the three familiars back, tattoos weaving back into Vitale's skin and his hair dyeing to black tresses.

Nero looked over his lover's more familiar look, and a somewhat mortifying thought passed him, "V, once we finally...you know, have sex, would they feel what we're doing to each other?" He dismissed the Devil Arm after.

Vitale gave a somewhat shocked look before feeling sheepish, "It...depends on if they do or not. Griffon claimed any external sensation on their marks is more for defensive precaution in times I was asleep or unconscious."

"...Oh." Was all Nero could answer.

Despite the awkward question, Vitale decided to tease, "Did you want to pet more than one demon in bed my love?"

Nero looked almost scandalized, rubbing his nape blushing, "Don't make it any weirder than what I asked. I'm being accommodating for their sake."

Vitale laughed, eyes glowing in mirth, "I know. You're going to be a devastating invoker with them."

Nero sighed and smiled, "Well, it's nice to hear you laugh like this."

Vitale's looked at his mate fondly before he embraced him, "I've not recalled being this happy before you."

Nero smirked and kiss his cheek, "Or this affectionate I bet."

A light feminine voice giggled by the two, startling them. Kyrie's sweet, almost motherly demeanour looked at the two amused. "I almost feel guilty for interrupting you two."

Nero and Vitale parted from one another to compose themselves. Nero decided to do the formal introductions to break the ice. "Welcome back Kyrie. This is Vitale, or V for short, he's my companion during the Qliphoth incident and...well...my mate."

"Your mate?" Kyrie asked, "Is it similar to couplings or marriage?"

Vitale nodded "It's a demon's equivalent to marriage. Our souls becoming tethered to be each other's soulmate."

Kyrie's smile lit at the implication, "Oh that sounds beautiful! I wish you both to have a happy life together."

Vitale held his hand out, "And it's nice to finally meet you, miss Kyrie. Thank you looking out for Nero all this time."

Kyrie nodded and shook the hand in greeting, "Likewise V, Nero told me so much about you. So I welcome to our humble home." She then took notice of the time, "Oh, it's about to be dinner. Mind if you two help prepare?"

"Sure Kyrie, we'll follow you in a sec." Nero answered.

"And I'll look forward to experiencing the "poetic charm" of your mate, Nero", Kyrie teased before she went to the kitchen. Nero only sighed to this since the childish teasing seemed not out of everyone's system all day.

Vitale stepped in and nuzzled by Nero's neck, "It's nice having a family again."

"In spite of the ribbing, it really is," Nero said. He tilted his face and pulled Vitale into a sweet, passionate kiss, to which Vitale returned with great fevour, he knew moments like these made everything they went through worthwhile. When they parted, Nero gave him the warmest, most loving smile.

"I've forgot to mention. Welcome home, Vitale." Nero greeted his mate.

Vitale would cherish hearing these greetings for the rest of his life, "And I'm glad to be home with you, Nero."


End file.
